fous à lier
by kouette
Summary: [one shot] [Vidoll]  warning : PWP


Titre : fous à lier 

_**Auteur : kyu**_

_**Sujet : **__deux petits bishonen et une chanson que je trouve belle..._

_**Genre : **__one-shot... PWP_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Pas nà moi... Mais si on me propose un prix, je suis prête à marchander... et quant à la chanson, c'est "fous à lier" des Innocents... Donc pas nà moi non plus... çç_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : j'en aie marre d'avoir autant d'idée... Je devrais être en train de finir mes autres fics... Mais que voulez-vous? J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Peut-être un jour ma muse arrêtera de me traumatiser... quoi que je ne préférerais pas... ça serait traumatisant pour moi _

_kyu (05 /06 /2006 )_

fous à lier 

OoOoO

oOo

_Fous à lier_

_contre réverbères et marées_

_fous à lier_

_aux coins des ruelles, enlacés_

_fous à enfermer_

_sur un océan de peuplier_

oOo

Ils avaient lié leurs mains. Le chanteur marchait devant, tirant son amant à travers les petites rues de la ville. Le batteur aux cheveux rouges regardait autour de lui avec un simple sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas où il le menait. Il s'en fichait. Ça serait toujours aussi fantastique. Les petites venelles de la ville le surprendraient toujours. C'était le lieu favori du chanteur fantasque. Les petits jardins qui les entouraient l'émerveillaient toujours. Si près des grandes avenues pleines de ces néons si artificiels il existait toujours un petit coin. Leur paradis. Ces ruelles bordées d'arbres, aux fleurs qui sentaient si bon. Dès qu'ils arrivaient ici, le batteur avait l'impression de plonger dans un rêve. Il se laissait alors guider par son amant. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville et refusait d'apprendre à la connaître. Le chanteur n'aurait en ce cas plus aucune raison de la lui faire visiter. Parfois, ils passaient devant la terrasse d'un petit bar. Le chanteur saluait alors amicalement les personnes qui était en train de boire un verre et qui les regardait passer en souriant. Il venait de là. C'était chez lui. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se souvenir de ce qu'il était réellement. C'est ici qu'ils venaient se réfugier quand le boulot se faisait trop envahissant dans leur vie. Mais le batteur ne connaissait que les rues de vue. Jamais le chanteur ne lui avait présenté les gens qu'il connaissait ici. C'était normal. Ne pas mélanger la vie privée et le boulot. Il faisait parti de la catégorie "boulot" et devait s'avouer heureux de connaître cette partie de la vie privée de son amant. Ils traversèrent un petit parc où quelques enfants jouaient sous le regard attentif de leurs mères. L'une d'elle releva la tête et sourit tendrement au chanteur qui lui répondit par un signe de la main. Ils passèrent derrière une palissade derrière laquelle se cachait un chantier abandonné. Une fois que le batteur l'eut rejoint, le chanteur le plaqua contre le mur de bois et l'embrassa sans un mot. Il passa tendrement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci lui s'accrocha en douceur à ses cheveux, retenant sa bouche contre la sienne.

oOo

_Qu'en faire des villes?_

_des porches, des cafés_

_des squares poussière_

_des usines où l'on danse_

_sinon un asile pour s'y laisser attacher_

_chair contre chair_

_délicieuse démence_

oOo

Quand il quitta ses lèvres, le chanteur murmurait son prénom, le répétait sans s'arrêter, comme une prière, une formule magique qui les aurait liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Le batteur posa alors un doigt sur la bouche de son amant.

- Chhhht... Jui... Chut Koibito01... Juste comme ça... c'est tout ce que je veux... Pourquoi je partirais?

- Hai... Tero... Ai... Ai shiteru... Takara no...02

- Arigatô... Ai shiteru...03

- Anata ga hoshi...04

- Me o to ojite...05

Le chanteur obéit et Tero l'embrassa doucement. L'amour n'avait rien à voir avec ça mais n'arrivant pas à définir l'étrange lien qui les unissait il s'était rabattu sur ce terme. Trop doux pour être réaliste... Était-ce cela que l'on appelait de la folie? Leur folie commune... C'était elle qui les enchaînait l'un à l'autre, leur permettant de vivre... vivre l'un pour l'autre... sans jamais avoir besoin de mots...

oOo

_Il n'y a rien à promettre_

_juste faire en sorte,_

_si le ciel est le maître_

_de rester encore..._

_Fous à lier_

_dans les cours sous les escaliers_

_vous seuls voyez_

_cette camisole vous relier_

oOo

Il le souleva dans ses bras afin de l'entraîner dans les bâtiments en ruine. Jui avait passé les bras autour de son cou et, les yeux fermés, il écoutait son cœur battre. Le batteur avait toujours été si gentil avec lui. Sa seule crainte était qu'un jour il n'ait plus besoin de lui. Mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Il avait confiance en l'autre. Les mots qu'il ne disait pas étaient une preuve de sa sincérité. La seule preuve. La seule qu'il croyait. Il entendit soudain un étrange bruit. Le ciel couvert de sombres nuages s'était mis à pleurer. _Moi je ne suis pas triste le ciel... Et toi? Il semblerait que oui... Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par redevenir bleu... Magnifique et magique..._ L'odeur de son amant l'envahissait lentement. Il percevait le désir qui montait en lui. Et aux battements du cœur de son amant, il devina qu'il était dans le même cas. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Son amant lui laissa enfin reposer les pieds à terre. Il s'accrocha à ses lèvres. N'ayant plus ses plates-formes, il se retrouvait beaucoup plus petit que l'autre mais resta pendu à son cou, refusant catégoriquement de dénouer ses bras. Le temps était suspendu. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer pendant se baiser si ce n'était le manque d'air.

oOo

_Qu'en faire du temps?_

_sinon un ami sûr_

_qui, dès que l'on se touche_

_file comme un chat_

_Et, tout en redoutant_

_son poison à l'usure_

_retourner sous une douche_

_céleste à cet état_

oOo

Ce fut Jui qui décolla ses lèvres en premier, à contrecœur. Il regarda son amant avec une moue déçue. Se retenant pour ne pas rire, Tero le souleva dans ses bras, et le chanteur en profita pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Ils manquèrent de s'asphyxier dans ce second baiser. Quand Jui se détacha de la bouche de son amant avec un sourire satisfait cette fois-ci, celui-ci était à court de souffle. Il sourit lui aussi et commença doucement à lui ôter son haut. Jui, torse nu, posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Puis, il dénoua ses jambes et resta debout sur la pointe des pieds en face du batteur. Celui-ci lui enleva sa ceinture avec des gestes lents, calculés. Le chanteur y alla plus rapidement et lui déboutonna le haut de son pantalon en un instant tout en commençant à se frotter contre lui. La hâte de son amant fit sourire le batteur qui ralentit encore plus. Le chanteur frustré plongea ses yeux dans le siens et ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Avec fougue et passion cette fois-ci.

oOo

_Pas besoin de promettre_

_mais prier chaque jour_

_que Vénus le permette_

_et l'on restera toujours..._

_Fous à lier_

_sur les belvédères, les paliers_

_fous à lier_

_le long des murs trop occupés_

_à rallier_

_Eden, Mercure ou l'éternité_

_Fous à lier _

_sous les immeubles en construction_

_pour y lier_

_nos lèvres à la perfection_

oOo

Jui aida son amant à le dévêtir entièrement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Tero voulut riposter que c'était à lui de le faire mais un nouveau baiser du chanteur l'en empêcha. Quand ils furent tous le deux nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, le chanteur appliqua un suçon dans le cou de son amant. Sa trace. Sa signature. Le batteur posa son front contre le sien avant de le pénétrer enfin avec la plus tendre légèreté. Le chanteur poussa un petit cri et s'agrippa aux bras de son amant alors qu'il nouait une nouvelle fois ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se serra contre lui et murmura un presque inaudible "hayaku06" dans l'oreille du batteur. Celui-ci obéit aussitôt et commença de longs mouvements de vas et viens en son amant. Les gémissements de celui-ci devinrent bientôt de longs cris rauques parfois entrecoupés de "motto hayaku!07". Les yeux étincelants, Tero regardait le visage du chanteur inondé de plaisir. Puis, quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, le regard de Jui se posa sur le visage toujours aussi calme de son amant. Seuls ses yeux manifestaient le bonheur intense qui le prenait. Relâchant sa tête en arrière, le chanteur se mit à hurler le nom de son amant, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. Puis il regarda à nouveau dans les yeux le batteur qui semblait magnétisé par ces cris entrecoupés de gémissement. Haletant, il lui demanda:

- Pourquoi... Ha... Tu... Tu ne dis jamais... Haaaaaaa... Jamais rien... Han... Tero... Kyaaaaa...

Puis il répéta encore plusieurs fois son nom dans des cris toujours plus aigus, à en crever les tympans. Tero le regarda avec un sourire tranquille.

- Parce... Han... Parce que c'est... Haan... Toi le chanteur... Han... Mais si tu insiste... Haaa... Je pourrais essayer... Han... Mais moi je vais... haan... Pas aussi aigu que toi... Haaaaaa... Jui...

Jui le regarda avec étonnement. Son amant l'amusait ainsi mais parler les fatiguait plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il préférait se limiter au strict minimum.

- Onegai08... Juste mon nom...

Tero sourit et embrassa son amant, étouffant dans sa gorge le cri qui lui venait. Et allant toujours plus vite, Jui criant de plus en plus aigu, il sentit qu'ils allaient bientôt attendre la jouissance. En même temps comme toujours. Leur union était parfaite. Il hurla le nom du chanteur en se libérant. Le chanteur cria en même temps le nom du batteur avant de retomber mollement dans ses bras. Celui-ci le souleva doucement et s'assit sur leurs vêtements, déposés à même le sol. Il prit Jui et le fit s'allonger contre lui. Il enfouit tendrement son nez dans la coiffure dépeignée de son amant et s'enivra de sa tendre odeur. Il aimait tant se perdre en lui. Le chanteur releva la tête et lui piqua un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent un moment, installés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

_Fous à lier_

_emmêlés aux pieds des piliers_

_fous à lier_

_de soupirs en grappes de baisers_

_fous à lier_

_aux coins des ruelles enlacés_

oOo

Le batteur sentait son estomac se nouer. Comme toujours ils allaient se quitter. Chacun partirait de son côté. Jamais il ne le raccompagnerait chez lui. Ça aurait été une mauvaise idée. Ne pas mélanger le boulot et la vie privée. Leur étrange relation faisait en quelque sorte partie du boulot. En tout cas, tout cela ne ferait jamais partie de leur vie privée. Rien de plus que ces quelques moments de bonheur ensemble. Rien que ça. Aucune implication. Aucune complication. Il aurait tant aimé que le chanteur lui présente les gens qui vivaient dans ces rues. Ses amis. Mais tout cela n'aurait fait qu'apporter des problèmes au groupe. Ils n'en avaient simplement pas le droit. Pas le droit non plus d'exiger quoi que ce soit l'un de l'autre. Juste des requêtes. Jamais de demandes insistantes. Ils n'en avaient de toute manière pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient et acceptaient tout venant de l'autre. Certainement était-ce bien ainsi. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution. Sans aucun doute...

oOo

_Fous à lier_

_dans les cours sous les escaliers_

_vous seuls voyez_

_cette camisole vous relier_

_Fous à lier _

_sous les immeubles en construction_

_pour y lier_

_nos lèvres à la perfection_

oOo

oOoOo

owari da

oOoOo

oOo

o

_Ouah ! Vieille fic Je l'ai finie il y a de ça plus d'un an oO J'en suis pas spécialement fière uu" mais bon… Autant la poster… ça doit être le seul PWP que j'ai jamais fait… Et cela sans connaître la signification de ce genre de choses… nn" et sans le vouloir réellement non plus .._

_Etrange, ne ? Je la poste avant d'en avoir trop honte pour le faire x)_

_kyu (29/06/07)_

_ 3_

_**Lexique: **_

_01 koibito: chéri (ou mon amour)_

_02 Hai... Ai shiteru... Takara no...: Oui... Je t'aime... Mon trésor_

_03 Arigatô... Ai shiteru...: Merci... Je t'aime..._

_04 anata ga hoshi: je te veux_

_05 me o te ojite: ferme les yeux_

_06 hayaku : vite_

_07 motto hayaku : plus vite_

_08 onegai: s'il te plaît_


End file.
